Sebuah Penantian
by Shassang
Summary: Bagi Momo, hidupnya sudah hampir sempurna setelah menikah dengan sosok pria yang sangat ia cintai dan mencintainya. Tapi, di dalam pernikahannya itu. Ada satu hal yang 'kurang'. Dan kekurangannya itu tidak akan diterima. Meskipun begitu, Momo akan berjuang dan terus menanti keajaiban.
1. Chapter 1

**SEBUAH PENANTIAN**

 **-** para karakter dari fanfic yang saya tulis ini, sepenuhnya milik Kohei Horikoshi- _sensei_ , yang tentu saja para karakternya hanya kupinjam untuk mengisi peran pada cerita amatiran ini.

-banyaknya kekurangan pada fanfic yang saya buat ini tak lepas dari ketidakpandaian saya membuat sebuah cerita. Tapi, saya harap cerita ini tidak begitu sia-sia untuk dibaca.

-review kalian semua akan sangat berarti, terimakasih.

Selamat membaca~

.

.

.

 _Wanita itu, meneteskan air mata nya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia menangis tak bergeming dari tempatnya duduk. Wajahnya telah basah, dengan ekspresi yang menyakitkan. Tubuhnya pun gemetaran._

 _Dirinya sungguh tak bisa menerima kenyataan yang telah dikatakan oleh pria berjas putih yang duduk diseberangnya._

" _Ini mustahil, kan?," ia bertanya untuk kesekian kalinya. Meskipun dia tahu jawaban yang akan datang selalu sama._

.

.

.

"Eh, amplop apa itu, Deku- _kun_?," wanita berpipi chubby yang sedang mengunyah sebuah _sembei_ itu tanpak penasaran dengan sebuah amplok berwarna putih berhiaskan motif bunga berwarna emas yang dipegang suaminya.

"ini…," sang suami yang juga belum mengetahui isinya dengan pasti, pun segera membukanya untuk memastikan.

Setelah membaca sederet kalimat yang tertulis disana. Matanya berbinar, dan segera menghampiri istrinya yang sedang bersantai- _ria_ itu untuk turut melihatnya.

"Todoroki-kun dan Yaoyorozu- _san_ akan menikah!."

.

.

.

"Ya ampun, akhirnya… rasanya seperti baru saja kemarin aku melihat Todoroki mengajak mu berkencan. Sekarang kalian sudah mempersiapkan pernikahan." Jirou tersenyum jahil setelah mengatakan itu pada gadis berambut panjang dihadapannya.

Saat ini, Yaomomo sedang berkumpul disebuah kafe bersama sahabat-sahabatnya sejak masa sekolah.

"Mou, Kyoka- _chan_ itu kan sudah 10 tahun yang lalu," Yaomomo tak bisa menahan pipi nya yang memerah setelah dibuat teringat oleh ucapan sahabat karibnya itu.

Hari dimana calon suaminya mengajak nya _kencan_ ke perpuastakaan untuk pertama kalinya saat mereka berada di tahun kedua sekolah tinggi.

"Kau benar Kyouka-chan! Dan kau tahu, kemarin saat Deku-kun memperlihatkan isi undangan itu padaku, aku tersedak sembei karena terkejut dan bahagia disaat yang sama! Uuuh, akhirnya ada juga yang menyusulku dan Deku-kun. Selamat ya, Momo-chan!," Uraraka terlihat sangat antusias. Matanya berbinar cerah. Membuat Yaomomo pun merasa semakin bahagia dan terharu.

Tak seperti teman-teman lainnya yang masih berstatus pacaran (dan beberapa _single_ ), Uraraka dan Deku memang lah yang paling pertama meresmikan pernikahan mereka. Tak tanggung, Deku melamar Uraraka setahun setelah kelulusan mereka sebagai murid SMA dan di iyakan oleh Uraraka tanpa pikir panjang, padahal sebelumnya mereka tidak pernah berstatus pacaran meskipun di ketahui memang saling menyukai.

"Aku juga turut berbahagia, _gero._ " Tsuyu yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan obrolan teman-temannya itu akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Oh, ya Tsuyu-chan. Bagaimana kabar Bakugou-san? Apa dia bisa datang ke pernikahan kami?," Tanya Yaomomo mengenai kekasih Tsuyu yang sedang bekerja di Amerika itu.

"Soal itu, aku sudah menanyakannya. Dia tidak tahu bisa datang atau tidak karena kesibukannya. Tapi dia bilang akan mengusahakannya, gero." Jawab Tsuyu. Ia pun mengharapkan kekasihnya itu untuk datang setelah setahun tak bertemu. Tsuyu pasti akan merasa agak kesepian jika nanti datang seorang diri.

"Ohya, nanti tema pernikahanmu gaya barat atau jepang, Momo-chan?."

"Um, kami mengikuti ayah Shouto-kun. Beliau yang mengurus sebagian besar pernikahan kami. Jadi, ya teman nya akan bergaya Jepang." Jawab Yaomo sambil menggaruk pipinya dan tersenyum kikuk. Yang lain hanya merespon dengan kekehan kaku.

Ayah Todoroki yang sangat keras itu..

.

.

.

"Dia adalah Yaoyorozu Momo." Todoroki memperkenalkan kekasihnya itu pada kedua orang tua nya, dan kakaknya yang sedang mengintip dibalik pintu.

"Selamat siang. Saya Yaoyorozu Momo." Bagi Yaomomo lehernya terasa tercekik oleh atmosfer yang berada disekitar ayah kekasihnya itu. Dia seperti sedang dipojokkan oleh hewan buas.

Dan sekitar 30 menit, _sesi pertanyaan_ oleh orang tua Todoroki kepada Yaomomo pun akhirnya berakhir. Meskipun begitu Yaomomo tetap merasa gugup dan khawatir. Dan sayangnya Shoto tak peka.

"Aku berharap kau dan Shoto bisa memiliki hubungan baik untuk seterusnya." Tanpa disangka Ayah Todoroki mengatakan itu diakhir obrolan mereka. Membuat seisi ruangan cukup terkejut. Dan itu cukup membuat perasaan Yaomomo tenang.

"Terimakasih, aku juga berharap demikian.."

"Ah, ini sudah malam. Ibu, aku akan mengantar Momo pulang." Shoto bersiap berdiri dari duduknya setelah melihat kearah jendela yang memperlihatkan suasana gelap.

Yaomomo pun hendak bersiap sebelum dirinya ditahan oleh Ibu Todoroki.

"Ya ampun kenapa buru-buru begitu sih. Kenapa tak kau ajak Momo-chan untuk makan malam bersama kita." Saran Ibunya tadi mendapat persetujuan sepihak oleh Shoto.

"Ya, lagipula aku juga ingin merasakan masakan calon menantuku." Ayah Todoroki berkata begitu lalu segera meninggalkan ruang keluarga itu.

Momo yang mendengarnya pun merasa tersanjung, "Dengan senang hati. Aku harap aku tidak merepotkan dan bisa membantu."

Shoto mengusap puncak kepala Momo penuh sayang.

.

.

.

Menyusuri jalan yang ramai, tak lupa dengan tangan yang saling bertautan dengan erat. Tak peduli sedingin apa malam ini. Keduanya akan merasa hangat jika bersama.

"Seperti biasa masakanmu sangat enak." Puji Shoto mengenai makan malam yang dibuat oleh Yaomomo di rumahnya. Jujur saja dia merasa sangat bangga dengan kekasihnya itu. Bahkan sampai membuat keluarganya mengagumi dirinya. Ayahnya yang jarang mengucapkan kata pujian pun, segera memuji masakan Yaomomo.

"Terima kasih, Shouto-kun. Aku tidak menyangka kalau keluarga mu cukup hangat. Tidak seperti yang kau katakan, haha."

Shouto mengangkat bahu, "Yah, aku juga kaget. Kau beruntung bisa merasakan kehangatan itu."

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, akhirnya keduanya sampai disebuah stasiun. Ini adalah saat terakhir mereka untuk bertemu hari ini.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Shouto-kun. Sebaiknya kau segera kembali atau ini akan semakin malam. Tolong hati-hati dijalan dan jangan lupa untuk menghangatkan dirimu." Petuah Yaomomo kembali keluar dengan lancar. Shouto hanya tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk.

"Kau harus melakukannya, ok? Aku khawatir kau jadi sakit. Karena besok kau harus bekerja dan—."

"tidak ada pelukan?." Memotong ucapan kekasihnya yang terlihat khawatir meskipun tidak perlu bagi Shouto karena dia memang akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak membuat kekasihnya itu khawatir. Ia pun merentangkan tangannya. Berharap sebuah pelukan.

Yaomomo yang sempat lupa kebiasaan Shouto sebelum berpisah, segera tertawa kecil dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"sampai jumpa"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Akhirnya chapter satu ini selesai juga. Apa ini bisa disebut alur maju-mundur? Ah, entahlah, saya lupa. Maaf, nilai bahasa Indonesia memang cukup payah. (huh?).

Terimakasih telah membaca sampai akhir, saya sakan berusaha secepatnya untuk melanjutkan ke chapter selanjutnya. Dan saya meminta maaf atas segala kekurangan dalam cerita ini.


	2. Chapter 2

**SEBUAH PENANTIAN**

-Chapter 2-

.

.

.

Hari pernikahannya telah tiba. Seluruh kerabat dan teman-teman semasa sekolah berkumpul menghadirinya.

Hari itu adalah hari yang paling mendebarkan sepanjang hidup Momo. Dia pun merasakan hari itu sangat panjang, seolah waktu hanya bergerak ditempat.

Momo yang mengenakan pakaian pengantin tradisional bernuansa putih itu tampak begitu menawan. Kecantikannya pun semakin nampak. Hampir semua para tamu pria hanya melihat ke arahnya.

Sedangkan suaminya yang tengah duduk disampingnya itu, Shouto tampak begitu berwibawa dan tampan.

Momo masih tak menyangka kini telah menjadi pendamping sah dari pria sempurna sepertinya.

Proses pernikahan berjalan lancar dan khidmat. Banyak tamu yang menangis haru menyaksikan keduanya.

"Hari ini, kau telah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Todoroki. Momo, aku mencintaimu.."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Shouto-kun."

.

.

.

Kehidupan rumah tangga Momo dan Shouto berlangsung harmonis. Tapi, tentu saja tidak ada kehidupan yang akan berlangsung baik begitu seterusnya.

Momo yang saat itu sedang menyiapkan makan malam menunggu kepulangan Shouto, mendadak terkejut dengan suara dering telepon rumah yang menggema.

Ia segera mencuci tangannya dan berlari menghampiri telepon yang berdering itu di sebelah pintu dapur.

" _moshi-moshi_." Katanya sesaat setelah mengangkat panggilan.

Kalimat serupa pun terdengar dari seberang sana. Dari nada nya, Momo yakin itu adalah suara ibu mertuanya.

"Ah, Ibu. Apa kabar?." Sapa Momo dengan nada lembut.

Ia pun saling bercakap-cakap dengan mertuanya itu.

Meskipun tidak ada topic berat yang dibahas. Perasaan Momo merasa tak enak.

Dia cukup heran, biasanya Ibu mertua nya akan langsung datang berkunjung daripada menelpon. Juga, dia tak pernah mengobrol selama ini melalui telepon dengan mertuanya. Momo benar-benar merasa agak aneh.

Hingga akhirnya isi hati Momo terjawab dengan beberapa pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh ibu mertuanya itu.

" _Momo-chan, apa menstruasi mu lancar?_."

Momo menampilkan ekspresi bingung. Ia tak mengerti mengapa beliau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal seperti itu.

"Soal itu… terakhir aku menstruasi sekitar tahun lalu, dan tidak mendapatkannya sampai saat ini." Jawab Momo seadanya.

" _Eh, apa sudah lama seperti itu?_."

"Ah iyah. Sejak pertama kali mendapatkannya. Dan berikutnya aku akan menstruasi setahun atau dua tahun berikutnya.."

Saat Momo menjelaskan itu, reaksi terkejut terdengar dari ibu mertuanya.

" _apa? Sungguh benar begitu? Kalau begitu, tolong temui Ibu besok, ya. Aku akan mengajakmu ke Rumah Sakit. Aku khawatir…"_

Momo hanya mengiyakan tanpa mengerti sepenuhnya tujuan dari Ibu mertuanya itu.

.

.

.

"Kau mau pergi kemana, Momo?."

Momo sudah berhenti dari pekerjaannya sebagai dosen setelah menikah dengan Shoto. Jadi, melihat istrinya berpakaian rapi seperti itu membuatnya bertanya. Lagipula bahan makanan masih banyak, dan Momo baru membelinya kemarin, tak mungkin istrinya pergi untuk belanja, terutama dengan pakaian semi formal begitu.

"Ah, Shouto-kun. Aku mau pergi ke rumah sakit. Aku lupa memberitahumu semalam karena kau terlihat kelelahan." Jelas Momo sambil mengikat rambutnya.

Shouto yang juga sedang berpakaian untuk berangkat kerja langsung terkejut.

"Apa kau sakit? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku? Aku akan menemanimu." Ucap Shouto dengan raut wajah penuh kekhawatiran.

Istrinya itu sehat, terakhir kali Shouto melihat istrinya sakit hanyalah saat ia terkena demam darinya. Jadi mengetahui istrinya akan ke rumah sakit tentu saja membuat Shouto cukup panik.

Momo yang melihat kekhawatiran suaminya itu hanya tertawa kecil. Membuat Shouto bingung.

"Ah, tidak. Ibu mengajakku untuk melakukan pemeriksaan. Aku rasa dia khawatir karena aku belum juga hamil… meskipun kita sudah 7 bulan menikah.." meski Momo mengatakannya dengan senyuman malu. Terlihat jelas kalau ada kesedihan dari tatapannya.

Shouto bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"Shouto-kun..?."

"Aku akan pergi menemanimu."

.

.

.

"Are? Shouto apa yang kau lakukan disini?."

Saat sampai di rumah sakit, keduanya segera menemui Ibu Todoroki yang sudah menunggu. Wanita paruh baya itu sedikit terkejut melihat anak laki-lakinya itu juga ikut datang. Ada rasa khawatir di hatinya.

"Selamat pagi, Bu." Sapa keduanya, yang kemudian ikut masuk ke dalam gedung besar itu.

.

.

.

Setelah mendaftarkan diri, kini tinggal menunggu giliran pemeriksaan Momo. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk duduk berdampingan di ruang tunggu.

Ibu Todoroki melihat putra bungsunya itu seakan meminta jawaban. Awalnya Shouto tidak begitu mengerti sebelum Momo mengingatkan kalau Ibunya bertanya mengapa Shouto berada disini juga.

"Aku memutuskan menemani Momo, karena aku khawatir. Ibu sampai memintanya untuk memeriksakan diri. Apa ada yang salah dengannya? Apa hanya karena kami belum memiliki anak?."

Meski Shouto berkata dengan tampang dan intonasi datar, auranya terasa dingin.

"Shouto-kun.." Momo ingin menegur suaminya karena ucapannya yang dia anggap kurang sopan.

Namun saat mendengar jawaban yang di-iya-kan oleh mertuanya itu, membuat Momo kaget.

"Ya, kau benar Shouto. Tapi, ini bukan permintaan Ibu. Kau tahu Ayahmu itu… ingin segera memiliki cucu dari kalian. Jadi, Ibu ingin memastikan. Jika, kita mengetahui _ada yang salah_ dengan Momo-chan, mungkin Ayahmu bisa menge—."

"Kenapa kalian memutuskan hanya Momo yang bersalah?."

Momo memegang erat tangan suaminya. Ia bisa merasakan kemarahan suaminya itu. Dan Momo tak mau suaminya bertengkar dengan orang tuanya hanya karena dirinya.

Momo tidak tahu kalau ayah mertuanya marah. Ini semua tidak pernah di singgung sebelumnya. Atau memang Shouto menutupinya agar Momo tidak merasa terbebani.

Momo memang merasa cukup bersalah karena belum hamil. Ia agak iri setiap kakak iparnya membawa putri tunggalnya yang berusia 5 tahun itu saat mereka sekeluarga berkumpul.

Seingatnya kakak iparnya itu mengabari mereka bahwa ia telah mengandung setelah 3 bulan menikah.

Tapi, Momo bahkan belum mengandung meski sudah 7 bulan menikah.

Ia ingin memiliki anak. Tidak, tapi ia dan suaminya memang menginginkan anak, dan tak ada niat untuk menunda kehamilan seperti yang dilakukan pasangan Ochaco dan Midoriya. Mereka memang sengaja melakukan itu karena pernikahan mereka yang memang masih terbilang di umur muda. Mereka bahkan baru memiliki anak 2 tahun lalu.

Dan ini berbeda dengan Momo dan Shouto. Mereka cukup sering melakukan _itu._ tapi tetap saja, tidak ada yang terjadi pada perut Momo. Tanpa menunda pun, ini sudah _tertunda._

Setelah hening beberapa saat, tiba-tiba suara ponsel milik Ibu Todoroki berdering menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Beliau segera pamit untuk menjawab panggilan itu.

"Shouto-kun…"

Momo menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak suaminya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau tidak perlu terlalu memikirkan masalah ini. Mereka hanya terlalu berlebihan." Meski maksud hati untuk menenangkan istrinya. Nyatanya itu tidak membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Iyah aku tahu…" Momo berkata dengan lirih.

"Tapi aku takut…" gumam Momo itu nampaknya tak didengar Shouto.

Momo takut. Ia takut kalau ada masalah pada dirinya. Ia takut suaminya akan marah, ia takut mertuanya akan marah. Ia takut. Hanya itu yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Shouto, Momo-chan. Ibu harus segera kembali karena Ayahmu baru saja menelfon, Ibu harus membantunya menyiapkan barang untuk berangkat ke Dubai siang nanti. Ibu duluan ya. Setelah pemeriksaannya selesai, kasih tau kami hasilnya."

Setelah mengatakan itu dan mengambil tas didalam ruang tunggu. Wanita itu segera pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

Setelah cukup lama menunggu, akhirnya giliran Momo yang dipanggil.

"Nyonya Todoroki!."

"I.. iyah.."

.

.

.

 **TBC?**

Akhirnya chapter 2 rilis juga, maaf karena cukup lama.  
untuk pembaca sekalian yang telah ngereview, ngefav dan ngefollow cerita ini, kuucapkan terima kasih. /bow/. Terus ada yang req TodoMomo rasa lemon (?), tapi saya minta maaf tidak bisa, kalau selipan dikit boleh lah /oi/.

Sekali lagi terimakasih sudah membaca cerita buatan saya ini.


	3. Chapter 3

**SEBUAH PENANTIAN**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nyonya Todoroki!"

Momo yang sedari tadi tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, langsung terkejut ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh perawat untuk melakukan pemeriksaan.

Ia segera merapikan rambut dan pakaiannya lalu berjalan dengan gugup menuju ruangan dokter bersama suaminya.

"Selamat siang."

Momo dan Shouto kini duduk dihadapan pria berjas putih. Pria yang berprofesi sebagai dokter _Spesialis Obstetri_ _dan_ _Ginekologi_ _._

Dokter lantas menanyakan mengenai masalah pasangan suami istri itu, dan Momo menceritakannya secara jelas sedangkan Shouto hanya diam sambil memegang tangan istrinya yang bergetar.

"Tapi setiap orang itu memiliki tingkat kesuburan yang berbeda-beda, Bu Todoroki," ujar sang Dokter yang mencoba mengurangi sedikit kegundahan hati pasiennya itu.

Momo hanya mengangguk setuju, namun ia yakin jawaban seperti itu tidak akan memuaskan mertua nya.

"Tolong periksa saya, Dok. Saya ingin mendapatkan kepastian apakah saya bisa hamil atau tidak. Saya mohon tolong bantu saya."

Mendengar permintaan istrinya yang begitu putus asa, membuat hati Shouto menjadi hancur. Dia merasa gagal menjadi suami karena tak dapat melindungi istrinya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita akan melakukan pemeriksaan."

Momo pun lantas melakukan tes kemandulan. Mereka perlu melalui pemeriksaan USG dan tes darah.

Hingga akhirnya mereka menunggu dan membawakan hasil dari labolatorium kepada dokter yang bersangkutan.

Sang dokter terdiam sesaat, lalu dirinya menarik nafas. Ia sepertinya mencoba memilih kata-kata yang pas untuk menjelaskan hasil dari pemeriksaan USG dan tes darah pada Momo.

"Um, begini Bu... hasil dari tes ini menunjukkan bahwa Bu Todoroki mengalami... _sindrom ovarium okilistik_." Tukas sang dokter.

Kedua pasangan itu terdiam, nampaknya tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan sindrom itu. Shouto yang jelas kebingungan pun meminta penjelasan.

"Apa... apa itu berbahaya?"

"Sebenarnya tidak, tapi sindrom ini membuat Bu Todoroki menghasilkan hormon androgen dalam jumlah banyak. Hal ini menyebabkan ovulasi tidak teratur, apalagi Bu Todoroki sudah mengidap sindrom ini sejak muda. Sehingga membuat Bu Todoroki berpeluang besar untuk ... kesulitan hamil."

Momo terdiam, ia tidak bersuara sejak tadi. Wajahnya pucat dan keringatnya menganak sungai. Pikirannya kosong, dan hatinya seakan mendapatkan pukulan kuat. Sangat menyesakkan hingga ia tidak sadar mengeluarkan begitu banyak air mata.

Sambil menutup mulutnya, Momo langsung pergi meninggalkan sang suami dan dokter.

"Momo!"

Todoroki langsung berdiri dan mengejar istrinya, tak lupa ia berpamitan dengan dokter yang hanya tersenyum miris seakan mengerti rasa sedih dari pasiennya.

Saat Momo keluar dari ruangan dokter, orang-orang melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh, namun ia tak peduli dan terus berlari. Bahkan ia tidak berhenti saat mendengar panggilan suaminya.

Ia berusaha menolak kenyataan, berusahaa untuk menganggap kalau ia tidak medengar apa-apa.

Saat Momo akhirnya keluar dari gedung rumah sakit, Shouto berhasil menangkapnya dan memeluk istrinya.

"Momo, ayo kita pulang"

"Shou..to.."

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah. Sepanjang perjalanan Momo hanya terdiam dan melihat keluar jendela. Shouto juga bingung harus mengatakan apa, dia tidak ingin ucapannya akan membuat istrinya semakin sedih.

Shouto segera turun untuk membukakan pintu mobil, namun Momo sudah turun duluan meninggalkan Shouto tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Dia hanya bisa melihat punggung istrinya yang tampak sangat lesu itu, tidak ada kepercayaan diri yang ia rasakan darinya.

Shouto memarkirkan mobilnya ke dalam garasi, lalu ia segera masuk ke dalam rumah untuk menemui istrinya. Saat ia berlajan menuju kamar, berpikir istrinya ada disana, ia malah mendengar suara dari arah dapur.

Shouto yang berpikir macam-macam, langsung berlari ke dapur, khawatir Momo akan melakukan hal nekat.

Namun saat ia berada di dapur, yang ia lihat hanyalah istrinya yang sedang bersiap untuk masak makan malam.

"Momo...?" panggil Shoutu sambil menghampiri istrinya.

Momo yang mendengar namanya dipanggil segera berbalik. Wajahnya kembali seperti biasa, ia tersenyum. Seperti tangisan yang tadi hanyalah imajinasi Shouto.

"Ada apa Shouto? Maaf ya karena kita pergi sejak pagi, aku tidak menyiapkan apapun untuk makan malam."

Wajah Momo memang seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, namun suaranya yang lirih itu masih menandakan rasa terlukanya.

Shouto sudah lama mengenal Momo, ia sudah tahu kebiasaan wanitanya itu yang selalu berusaha menunjukkan dia baik-baik saja, berusaha menyimpan rasa sakitnya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Namun, kali ini Shouto tidak mau begitu. Momo adalah istrinya sekarang, bagian dari dirinya, jadi dia tidak mau melihatnya seperti itu.

Ia menghampiri istrinya dan memegang tangannya yang sedang memotong sayur. Momo diam lalu melepaskan pisau yang ia gunakan.

Shouto memeluk Momo dari belakang begitu erat sampai membuat wanita itu merasa sesak.

"Kau tidak perlu seperti ini.. bersikap seakan kau baik-baik saja. Tidak apa jika kau menangis, itu lebih baik... aku akan menanggung lukamu, jadi tolong jangan menyimpan semua kesedihanmu hanya untuk dirimu"

Mendengar ucapan suaminya, Momo lantas mengeluarkan air matanya lagi.

Ia menangis sesenggukkan.

Saat masuk ke rumah tadi, Momo berusaha memantapkan pikirannya. Ia berpikir, meskipun dia tidak bisa memberikan anak untuk suaminya, tapi setidaknya ia bisa mengurus suaminya dengan baik. Karena itu, meskipun kelelahan dia tetap melanjutkan tugasnya sebagai istri untuk memasak untuk suaminya.

Saat Momo akhirnya berhenti menangis, ia berbalik untuk memeluk suaminya. Ia ingin meminta maaf dan berterima kasih, namun mulutnya tidak mengeluarkan kata apapun.

Tapi sebenarnya Shouto tahu, namun dia bersyukur Momo tidak mengatakan itu. Ia tidak perlu memintaa maaf atau berterima kasih. Ini sudah tugas Shouto sebagai suami

Lepas dari berpelukan, Shouto kini membantu sang istri untuk memasak. Wajah Momo kini sudah lebih ceria dari yang tadi. Sambil memotong sayuran, Shouto memandang istrinya sekilas.

"Dokter hanya mengatakan kalau kau akan _kesulitan_ hamil. Dia tidak mengatakan bahwa mustahil untuk hamil. Pasti akan ada cara, aku akan selalu menemanimu. Jadi ayo kita berjuang bersama, Momo.."

Momo yang sedang mencuci beras, menghentikan kegiatannya dan bergeser mendekati Shouto. Ia mengecup pipi suaminya itu dengan singkat. Ia sangat senang mendengar itu, membuatnya menjadi semangat kembali.

"Um! Ayo kita berjuang bersama!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**?

Maaf chapter 3 nya harus menunggu selama ini untuk di publish. Dikarenakan laptop saya yang sebelumnya dimaling orang, akhirnya saya harus membuat kembali chapter 3 nya, yang membutuhkan lebih banyak waktu karena jujur saja, chapter 3 ini dengan yang sebelumnya berbeda, haha.

Ngomong-ngomong, saya ngebuat fanfic ini selain untuk memberi asupan pada kaum TodoMomo, tapi juga untuk memberitahukan untuk readers cewek harus memeriksakan diri jika haid nya gak lancar.

Jujur ajah nih, saya itu kadang satu atau dua tahun gak haid, awalnya ngerasa bagus karena gak perlu repot. Tapi ternyata itu tanda nggak baik. Jadi ibuku ngebawa ke dokter. Dan saat di USG dan tes darah lalu diketahui hasilnya, saya punya sesuatu apa gituu, tapi karena saya sakit lupus jadi itu memang dari penyakitku. Jadi nggak bahaya, mungkin.

Tapi buat kalian yang sehat-sehat ajah, periksakan ya. Nggak perlu malu ke dokter kandungan meskipun masih muda, kan demi kesehatan diri.

Oke sekian. Maaf kepanjangan curhatnya, hoho. Tolong tunggu chapter berikutnya.

Review?


End file.
